Tale of a Lazy Ninja
by Nuno-oki
Summary: Naruto has failed his exam for the third time,and he was really close this time too,well what happens when you get Mizuki,a bored Naruto,the scroll of seals and a simple storage seal...well check it out here
1. Good Bones

**Hello everyone reading..at least I hope you're reading,any way,this is going to be a bit of a psuedo crossover,really the only thing crossing over is a power,but if you don't know what I'm getting at,let me put it simple,a SOUL will be with Naruto and his tenant so how about we cut the chatter and start of with, the Tale of the Lazy Ninja.** speech"

'thought'

" **bijuu or summon speak"** **'bijuu or summon thought'** ** _Justu_** xxx

We start off at the academy,final day of classes as well as the final exam,and up on the podium to reach his official title as ninja,that is if he can over come his greatest weakness... ** _Bunshin no jutsu_** "Alright Naruto,show us what you got,you already did kawarimi and henge down...barely but you'll get there,now can you do the Bunshin!"Spoke a man behind the desk,said man had a scar over his nose,this man was Iruka Umino,Number one gaki teacher of Konohagakure.

The way his teacher inspired him made the boy spark up,this boy was Naruto Uzumaki,self-proclaimed future hokage of Konohagakure"Alright Iruka-Sensei!!"the young boy was wearing an orange jump suit that kept him shielded from almost everything that came to him,almost,but today was the day he escaped this hole,today was the day he became...!

a loud 'poof' sound was heard,showing a half dead clone of Naruto,at this Iruka sighed knowing he was going to break Naruto's heart"I'm sorry Naruto but you failed..."he filed the school forms on his desk and sighed looking at the boy in front of him.

"Now c'mon Iruka,surely we can agree that Naruto has the drive to become a ninja"a sky blue haired man spoke next to Iruka.

Iruka looked at his colleague ready to slap him into next week"Mizuki think rationally,sending an unprepared student out into the field is like sending a genin against a kage...you may leave Naruto.."

 **Timeskip-Outside of the academy**

Naruto was sitting against a swing tied to a tree,looking at the newly embedded genin with there families,he simply looked down.

"What was the Hokage thinking,letting that thing be near out children"said a woman speaking to another.

"I know but careful about speaking about IT,we don't need the trouble getting to us we already made that thing give up"that was damn near the last straw for Naruto to run,he would have,have it not been for a strong and reasuring grip on his shoulder to appear.

"Naruto,don't let them get to you...hey you know Iruka is only protecting you"Naruto perked up at that,smiling that his sense cared for him at least"but there's a secret way to pass the exams...but it's very dangerous...are you willing to try?"Mizuki asked,causing Naruto to nod furiously"alright kiddo"though he portrayed a caring image,his insides were rotten 'Phase one begins' he chuckled.

 **Time skip-training ground 47**

"Wow they went all out on this,to think they'd organize a full fledge mission scenario to...so just learn something from this now huh?"A sweaty Naruto said to himself,opening the scroll the first thing he see is the Kage...Bunshin no just,at this Naruto nearly face planted,but began to learn it,actually understanding it a chakra aspect level,but his eyes diverted from the jutsu to a simple storage seal"What did Mizuki-sensei say about storage seals...to pump chakra in them,right!"he quickly did so,letting the item flow in his palms,it was an inverted white...heart? he didn't know,what he did know was that the heart entered his body system,knocking him out for a good ten seconds.

TEN SECONDS LATER

Naruto awoken from his slumber oddly wanting to go back to it,he looked at the shadow clone jutsu again,molding his chakra and making a single clone"okay,so that heart thing made me smarter,good this way I can learn jutsu faster,but...where the hell is Mizuki-sensei..."NARUTO!!"the boy heard yell"What the hell has gotten into you, stealing the scroll of seals"with that Naruto put his fist in his palm.

"so that's what Mizuki-sensei wanted"Naruto grabbed the scroll and prepared to run,and run he did,leaving a wandering Mizuki.

"Where the hell is that damn demon,I can't wait to kill him and just take the scroll"he laughed loudly.

"I have to report to the Hokage"and with that Iruka ran to the Hokage's office to give a report,shortly after Naruto returned the scroll explaining what Iruka had reported,Mizuki was later captured and imprisoned by ANBU forces,leaving him to rought in his own cell.

"Iruka,you may leave."the Hokage,an old man with a short goatee looked at Naruto"you should consider your self lucky I haven't thrown you in jail with them Naruto" at this the boy smiled.

"Now why would the Hokage throw away there most valuable asset to rought in jail Ji-san"this got the Hokage worried"save it...I already know...though you could have just told me"Naruto sounded a bit cold,even his eyes being covered put him a bit on edge.

"...No I couldn't Naruto...even if I did,what would you do?"he asked genuinely to his surrogate grandson.

"I'd stop acting like a child and set the record straight...young doesn't mean weak"he simply stated then gained a goofy smile"but I guess I can't get it through this thick skull"Naruto laughed a bit before looking at the Hokage"well Ji-san if you don't mind I'd like to prepare for the next genin exam"

"Naruto wait...come here...I have something for you"the Hokage pulled out a black head band,the one he had as a child"I hereby establish you Naruto Uzumaki,as a shinobi of the hidden leaf village,may you treat her well"the Hokage stood up and tied it around his head,the black band dropping to the side of his shoulder.

"Thank you Ji-san,I won't disappoint"the blonde exclaimed.

"I expect you to be the best Naruto-kun,I wish you luck"the Hokage said,this caused Naruto to snicker a bit.

"I'd grant you a wish too Ji-san,but I don't have a wish bone!"he laughed whole heatedly while the Hokage sweat dropped.

'Kami bless his team'

xxx

 **And that is chapter one,and I'd like to ask you guys if you know who he developed his new 'abilities' per say,and those of you who ask,yes Naruto will get a blood line,but unlike a blood line limit,this would be a blood line selection,so yes,guess who the character is and I'll tell you in the next chapter,Nunoki out!**


	2. A Bastard shows his face

**A/N: Hello guys, forgive me for the delay, but now we're back and better than before, if any one would like to be my beta, give me a heads up id really appreciate it, so with out further ado, lets get started with the tale of a lazy ninja…**

'yo' **'yo'** –thoughts

"Yo" **"Yo"** – speech

 **Bone style-zero movement – jutsu**

 **Chapter 2 – the bone, the solver and the lazy.**

Our story continues with our hero, calmly eating his eighteenth bowl of ramen, paying his surrogate father, Teuchi Ichiraku "Thanks Oji-san, I appreciate it" Naruto spoke to the hold man with a constant grin that seemed tired "Hey I know its not really good to ask…but you know anywhere that sells good sake?" He asked to which a teenage girl glared at him.

"Oh no you don't Naruto, you're too young to drink" The girl yelled at him, making him pout slightly raising his hands above his head

"Alright alright nee-chan, I won't drink…"he looks away "Well thanks anyway ,I gotta get to the academy" He winks before disappearing into nothing, landing into the bathroom, checking his clothing again, wearing a black hoodie with orange fur on the rim of the hood with the Uzumaki crest on the back, as well as a red scarf, having a black pair of ANBU pants and a pair of black shinobi sandals, he finally decide to walk inside putting his hood on and lifting his scarf over his face, like a face mask, entering class the only distinguishable trait he had was his blue eyes.

Naruto walked his way up to the back of the classroom, receiving many looks ranging from confusion to intrigue, no one knew this masked stranger, they only knew that he was from the hidden leaf village, but it felt odd, Naruto's head band held this commanding look, almost threatening.

A pair of screeches were heard knocking Naruto out of his trance, looking at the door, two girls came out of it yelling.

"HAH LOOKS LIKE I MADE IT FIRST INO-PIG, THAT SEAT WITH SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" Yelled the girl with pink hair, this was Sakura Haruno.

"Yeah right Billboard brow! I got here first" the platinum blonde argued.

Naruto decided he had enough and decided to speak up slightly bothered "Do you two really not have anything to do with your lives?" this got both girls glared at him only to paralyze in fear, cause they didn't see a boy, but a murderer, everyone in the room felt they're breathing stop, including the boy brooding in the corner, but it let up just as quick as it started. "Nah its too much wasted effort to have you bother me like that" Naruto said, laying back while the girls were terrified, however, Ino was intrigued as to who the boy was, so she strode up to him about to speak but he interrupted her "Don't even think about it Ino"

The girl stuttered looking at the boy" And what shouldn't I think about doing mister…"

He looked at her" Call me Bones…" He lowered his head looking tiredly at the front keeping his hood over his head, looking up front, tuning out everyone and looking ahead.

"And team 7 is…Sasuke Uchiha…Sakura Haruno…and Kiba Inuzuka" Naruto could hear three different things, a grunt, a screech about how love prevails and a growl about black haired bastards "And your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, team 8 is…Shino aburame." A boy with a long trench coat nodded. "Hinata Hyuga" a girl with a hime cut tapped her fingers together "And Choji Akimichi, your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai, team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma" at the last name mentioned everyone seemed confused.

"Um sensei, how can Naru-Baka be on a team if he didn't even pass" Asked Haruno, she seemed confused at how the dead last she wish she had gotten rid of on a team.

"Well Sakura he was placed as a genin for misleading a traitor into a trap, I would say how but its not my place to say, so wait for your senseis and you'll be on your merry way"

There were two people who came in first, on the right was a slender woman with a battle dress that reached to her mid thigh, and to the left we could see a man smoking in the standard jonin attire, the only distinguishable part of him was his tan skin. "Team 8, you're with me." The woman called, the three teens left with her.

"Team10, meet me at training ground seven" Asuma called, both Ino and Shikamaru were about to leave before Naruto(not to there knowledge) grab there wrist, using his special body flicker technique at the training ground.

"So that was an obvious give away…" Naruto spoke, removing his hood showing the blonde everyone knew and sometimes loved with a bored expression and that tired grin again "So I guess I'm the sorta new and not so improved Naruto Uzumaki…"He yawned leaving a perplexed Ino and a knowing Shikamaru.

"Being honest it was kinda obvious" those words caused the Yamanaka to turn around fast enough to snap your neck. "I mean not at first…but when Iruka-sensei said your name and no one was wearing any form of orange, and you were the only one missing so yeah it was only natural." He shrugged while Ino gaped, but it left her with one question.

"Naruto, how did you get so scary?" She asked, looking at Naruto with answers, and he answered with a single word…or text…or hand signs? "Naruto, I'm going to say this once…what the hell is this?!"

"Wing Dings…solve the code and you'll know" Naruto said with a yawn, resting against a tree "Hey Shikamaru, can you tell me what you see through these?" Naruto handed a pair of binoculars, he saw the clouds and shrugged.

"Just clouds Naruto" was his short answer, he handed the binoculars back, Naruto had a smile while Ino was holding back a laugh. "What?" he asked, and moments later Asuma came to view.

"Oh, Shikamaru, I didn't know you wore make up" Those words scared Shikamaru, he ran to the river growling.

"NARUTO!" He yelled while the blond snickered "I'll get you back for this!"

"1 down, two to go" the blonde smirked "So are introductions necessary?" Asuma nodded as Shikamaru returns after washing his face. "Well I guess I'll start… Names Naruto Uzumaki, I Like Ramen, puns, pranks and making friends, I don't like Arrogant people, traitors and snakes, my hobby is making pranks and escaping the ANBU after doing said pranks, my dream is…to become Hokage…not for acknowledgement but to give those that are treated like outcast some hope…" he said while holding his hands together, the others gave a nod while Ino muttered something about acting cool like Sasuke-kun.

"Well this is too troublesome…fine, I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like cloud watching, playing shogi and taking care of the deer…my dislikes are anything that is troublesome, my hobby…well they are also my likes, my dream is to live an average life, marry an average woman, have two kids, a boy and a girl, the boy will be a successful Shinobi and my daughter will marry one,then when I retire I'll play my days away with shogi and die before my wife" Ino and Naruto dead panned at him and sighed.

"Now its my turn! My name is Ino Yamanaka, the things I like are flowers, fashion and gossip! My dislikes are Forehead and mysteries, my hobbies are reading about botany and gossip, my dream is to be the best yamanaka clan head ever." She yelled happily.

Asuma took his time evaluating the team and came to a conclusion, but first. "How would you restrain an enemy, that's lets say..Jonin level…" This question seemed to throw off the three ninja and after a bit, Shikamaru decided to speak up.

"Well, I'd go with out smarting him into a large shadow and eliminating his movement, though that can only go for so long" he yawned and looked at both Naruto and Ino, then she spoke up.

"Well I could use my mind transfer jutsu and keep him steady, and I don't have to worry about chakra…much." She scratched her head chuckling a bit

"But you fail to realize that you'd have to rely on your teammate to protect you if he called for back up…But I have an idea too…it's a jutsu of mine, it's called **Zero Movement** its effect is at it implies the name, though not one hundred percent…you see,I use bones for this jutsu to work, not your own but bones that I can make appear out of nowhere, forcing him to either stand still or get an uncurable poison stuck inside of him" Spoke naruto calmly with a dark smile, chuckling a bit he lifted his head "Or at least that's what its supposed to do."

"Well now I'm positive, this is the Assault/Capture squad" Asuma grinned while his smoke fell to the floor, with a nod Naruto stood up. "I expect you to be by the hokage tower early in the morning" the students nodded and left to do there activities.

 **With Naruto…**

"Hey is the Hokage free at the moment?" the secretary looked at Naruto and nodded, muttering something about a demon, whatever it was Naruto tuned it out. "Oi, Jiji" Naruto called calmly, looking at the current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun, what can I do for you?" The old and empathetic professor spoke with a smile.

"…I didn't know we had guest…" Naruto looked towered the book case, he glared at it, both of his eyes had a sudden change,the sclera was entirely black with a red pupil in one eye and a blue one in the other, quickly a skeletal hand raised from the ground holding the person in place. "I thought the ROOT ANBU disbanded…no that's not right they are under someone's rule…but its not yours eh Jiji…" Naruto spoke, holding the ninja still, Hiruzen snarled and sighed "Should I kill them?" he simply asked, Hiruzen frowned and shook his head negetivly, hearing a small crunch, the hand dissipated into dust, leaving the unconscious ROOT there, close a window the Hokage put up a privacy seal.

As soon as he sat down, the Sandaime cleared his throat and allowed Naruto the word. "…I know who my parents are Jiji…" the Sadaime paused for a bit and sighed looking down in shame. "Now don't get mopy on me,if I was pissed I would've showed you a bad time… all I want are their notes and fighting styles, in exchange I'll tell you the trade secret to defeating paper work." The next action startled everyone in the room, twas Hiruzen grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and shaking him violently.

"REALLY, YOU'LL TELL ME!" The Sandaime roared, Naruto gave a simple nod. "Only for the notes of your parents." Naruto again nodded. "But that begs the question…how did you know?"

"Well…"

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

" _Yo Anko-nee" Spoke Naruto to one of the Jonins that enjoyed his company, Mitarashi Anko. "Did you or do you know any 'Uzumaki' that lives or used to live here?"_

" _Hmm…"The snake mistress had her hand on her chin. "There was this one Uzumaki, beautiful girl, beautiful woman, she was the best sensei I could ask for at the time I returned, her name was Kushina Uzumaki…she was pregnant at the time she retired" Naruto nodded._

" _Was she particularly close to anybody,or did ,you know, the boyfriend that knocked her up?" he asked with a hunch._

" _Hmm…she was very close to the Yondaime…hell I could say they were dating even" She laughed as she ate her dango "But that's imposs…" Anko looked at Naruto with wide eyes while he made the sign for silence, walking away with a wave_

" _Thanks Anko-nee"_

" _I told you to call me Anko-chan!" Naruto laughed as he parted ways with the jonin._

 _ **FLASH BACK END**_

"And that's how Anko-chan discovered and I had a hunch that well, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were my parents…and that they sealed the nine tails into me with the trust that I could be strong enough to defend the village, and I hope I have your trust with that as well Hokage-sama" Naruto said with determination burning in his eyes, so strong one would be weary if it were true determination or blind recklessness.

"You do Naruto-kun, now…I assume you know what to do?"Hiruzen glanced at the portrait of the fourth hokage, a blonde man with blue eyes that Naruto could pass off as him for a day. Naruto reached and removed the portrait, seeing a seal array ,he drew some blood off of his thumb and dragged it onto the seal, using his chakra to unlock it, and with in that sealing array was lot of items, three hitai-ate ,the Yondaime's Jacket, two letters, a few keys, a box of scrolls and a small portrait of them with Kushina pregnant. "So now…let me seal those up so you can take them to your apartment, the reason im not giving you there house behind the mountain is because of the suspicion that will rise" Naruto nodded as he sealed everything up "Now,a little secret is in order…" Hiruzen smiled as Naruto came closer and whispered a few words and left his side "Thank you Naruto you may leave" with that out of the way, Naruto bowed and left the office bumping into someone.

"Forgive me old man…" Naruto spoke only to be glared down at the boy with a cold gaze.

"I am Danzo-sama and you will refer to me as such" He growled at the young Uzumaki to which he dead panned.

"Don't worry,I know who you are, and scum like you should've died with the war" Naruto placed his hands in his jacket "And next time you send your ninja, I'll send them to you in a body bag…" he left him to his thoughts as he disappeared with his body flicker.

'That boy will be a problem…' he mumbled as he entered the Hokage office "Hiruzen" he looks over at the unconscious body with indifference.

"Care to explain something friend, or is it something else…" Hiruzen spoke eerily calm as he sat down, removing the mask of said ROOT ANBU, a young boy with extremely pale skin,and jet black hair laid down adorn the young mans face. "I wonder whats this boy's name and who sent him…must've been a very good ninja if it escaped my ANBU" The Sandaime sat down holding the boy up with a glare.

Danzo however kept his face indifferent, though in his thoughts, he was seething,a child, a **demon** manages to stop his plans for information and threatens him. "Hiruzen I'm here to talk talk about that _child_ " He spoke with some venom in his speech, causing the sandaime to glare furiously.

"Danzo I have already told you that I will not give you Naruto-kun, he is no longer a civilian, or to put it in Naruto's term… 'Its not your damn buisness'" Spoke the third Hokage standing up "Good day Danzo" Hiruzen spoke when Danzo was going to interject Hiruzen yelled "I said good day!" Danzo was escorted out by the ANBU he snarls.

" Damn you demon, don't worry…I'll get my hands on you and use you to be the leader of this weakened village…" the old man growled,not realizing that the secretary heard everything…that was only going to lead to one major problem….GOSSSSSSIP!

 **Now whats gonna happen now that Naruto has been assigned a team, will he show that he is the best or will he train in secret, find out next chapter of the tale of the lazy ninja.**


	3. Me,Me,Me,Me & Kyuubi

**A/N: Hello everybody how are y'all doing right here, I hope you're ready to read cause now we can understand what that little heart thing was in the first chapter, so let's get to it.**

" **yo/** yo" – Speech

' **yo/** yo' – Thoughts

 **Bone style-Zero Movement – Justu**

 **Chapter 3-Me, me, me, me and Kyuubi**

It's been a few days after our hero had declared the truth of his knowledge to his parents to Hiruzen, and news of 'lord' Danzo planning to kill the 'Demon' spread like wild fire, reaching the sandaime in no time flat.

"So lemme guess…there hundreds of people calling for my death?" Naruto spoke sitting infront of the current Hokage who only nodded and sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I won't let them." Naruto smiled at the Sandaime's concern for him as he stood up.

"Thank you for your time jiji" Naruto stood and bowed, exiting the building and heading to his home at the red light district, once he reached the apartment he could see the various forms of vandalism, paint, broken windows, the door on its hinges, but even with this, Naruto kept his grin, although it was a bit darker this time, he proceeds to enter the apartment to see that the interior is just as bad as the exterior.

"Well…looks like the doors is on its last hinge and the windows must've shattered from an opra singer…either that or some one has really good aim" he sighed and walked inside closing the door to the best of his ability and passed out on the couch…

 _ **Mindscape**_

"Life's hard huh kid?" a mature voice spoke. Naruto stood up in a horrible taijutsu stance and looked at the speaker. "Whoa whoa easy pal, I'm just a friend here…" the voice spoke, Naruto walked towards it and looked perplexed, there were…he didn't know what to call them…he'd have to say darker versions of himself.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto spoke calmly, the first one smiled at him, his sclera black holding a blue pupil on his left eye, this one was the one that spoke first.

"You see…we're you but not you…does that make sense? What I mean is, we are the SOUL you absorbed a few weeks ago" the dark Naruto spoke, when the original came closer he saw them all clearly , the one speaking had a blue hood with a fur lining , track shorts and sandals, the one next to him spoke next.

"What he means is, we were that heart that entered your body" this one was similar to the first,but had orange pupils with black markings rolling down his eyes all the way down to his chest, though without a hoodie and a white t-shirt instead.

"That actually explains a few things, but who are you…or at the very least what can I call you?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, the smile he always kept long gone from his features.

"Well, you can call me 'Under' " the first one spoke

The other one stretched and yawned "Just call me Delta"

Two more dark Naruto's came closer, one with paint all over his face and having a star like pupil in his eyes while wearing something akin to a ragged tunic and the other carried a giant butcher knife,with a big hood over his face, the one with the paint spoke first "You can call me ink and Mopey over here is Cross, and to put it simple we wanna help you get stronger."

"Though there is someone else you should meet" the four Dark Naruto turned around and looked at a large wooden cage, behind said cage, was one giant fox, growling at Naruto.

" **So my jailer finally gets to see me, now what do you want…all of you…"** the giant fox growls at his jailer looking directly at him, seeing no fear it amused the giant fox.

"Well its obvious who you are, or what you are, cause being a chakra construct I don't know if you have a sex to begin with… Kyuubi no yoko" spoke Naruto stretching looking at the area he frowned, a giant sewer was not fun "Hey, you guys want a place to stay in here, just by looking at all of you I can tell you're lazy" Naruto looked at them and as such, they nodded, He thought for a moment and decided to make an area similar to the village appear with a giant tower in the center. "well, the hotel is for you guys, Kyuubi you can stay in it if you can transform into a human like creature." Naruto backed away and looked at the giant Fox shrink down into a woman in a long red dress.

" **Your lucky brat, now how am I gonna get inside if the seal is still a giant cage?"** the woman growled at Naruto , he looked thoughtfully for a moment before the seal shrunk down to the size of a ring, calmly Naruto placed it on the Kyuubi's ring finger on her right hand. " **Thank you…** " she spoke before entering the hotel.

"So guys when and with who do I start?" Naruto asked and looked, Cross came towards him first.

"We're starting you off with sword play, or whats called here as Kenjutsu, for my style you're going to have to get two weapons… and they will be the most unorthodox weapons you'll see…first is a Kitchen knife…" Cross looked at Naruto directly in the eye and nodded "and then you'll want to get a butcher blade"

"Wait why a kitchen knife?" The uzumaki asked, Cross nodded and tossed him a kitchen knife.

"Simple really, my style revolves around decapitation and piercing, the reason why we don't jump to the butcher blade is because you need to build up strength to get it on one hand, got it?" Cross reached for his blade lifting it with his left hand and looked at Naruto holding it in a reverse grip. "Naruto…use it like you'd use a normal knife, we're gonna be butchering people…" Naruto grunted and nodded, grabbing the knife like he would any other kitchen knife. "Now watch...don't blink" Cross erased the distance an forced Naruto the defensive, every slash every cut, came from seemingly random areas, just too fast for someone to spot. "C'mon kid, what keeps you alive!?" Cross kept slashing, even if they were only shallow cuts, he could see him better now, defending properly, but still no luck getting a hit.

"I could just end you and take over…" Naruto growled and tried to turn it around, the blades clashed with a loud 'clang' finally on even ground, Naruto finally decided he had to take over or risk being controlled.

"To hell with that Cross-Teme" Naruto lunged at his blade wielding counter part, wildly slashing, he was starting to understand Cross' fighting style, to a newbie to kenjutsu one would think it was just random slashes,but if you were a master in the art, you could follow an intricate art of nigh unavoidable slashes to the arms, legs, head and chest. "Stand still you boneheaded mother fucker!" he yelled finally losing his cool after about twenty failed attempts .

"Keep it up you damn kid, welcome to my kenjutsu style, **Heaven's piece of hell** " Cross jumped back and grabbed his blade well with two hands while Naruto jumped ready to pierce his head, after a quick dodge and hit with Cross' hilt, Naruto was knocked down. "Good work, Now go place that order when you wake up." Naruto nodded standing back up and looking at his other hims.

"Well…I guess its my turn…I'll show you a valuable lesson in the ninja world…its called having no mercy with the enemy, and if its to capture then use **Zero Movement,** so again…your objective with me…live" Under gave a terrifying grin .

As tired as Naruto was, when he heard a giant laser being prepared he dodged it terrified "Oh and if you live long enough I might teach you how to make these…maybe" Under shrugged as bone after bone, dragon like bastard after the other ,if you planned on fighting him with little to no health, you might as well keel over and die on the spot, because when Under fights seriously, you either knew his pattern or died right of the bat. "C'mon man, your making me hungry…maybe I could leave and get ramen all for my self" Naruto glared as he kept dodging, using his (albeit odd) kenjustu basics tring to rip his arms, after a while Under speaks.

"Wait wait…it doesn't have to be like this, I know you can do it, but killing us will get you no where" Under paused to see if he got Naruto's attention, he continued knowing he did "C'mon, buddy, pal, friend lets just forget this fight, so if you put your knife down, well…it'll be easier on the both of us." He kept a grin, knowing he was strained.

"Well Under-sensei, I would, but you said it your self. Kill if the enemy, incapacitate if an asset escaping, and toy with if a spar with a friend…" he grinned and threw his knife at Under who caught it by the dull of the blade.

"Good, now learn a bit from the others, when your LV. grows I might show you something else." Under said while walking to the hotel in the mindscape.

"Wait LV? What's that?" Under was about to speak when an orange gauntlet pulled him in the hotel, Naruto shrugged and tried to leave knowing he was going to wake up.

 _ **Real world**_

Naruto pushed himself off the couch sighing, leaving the busted apartment with his wallet going to a weapon shop on the far east of the village, opening the door to what was considered the best wepon and armor shop of konoha, he would know since he had bout twenty hoodies of the same design and that was only armor, now its gonna be a weapon, or two butcher blades…he shrugged "I'll get another one if I can somehow get it right in the style…Hello?" he looked around.

"Coming!" yelled a feminine voice, and in came in a bun haired girl, from his understanding she was Tenten Higarashi, daughter of an unknown blacksmith that is said to be comparable Muramasa, the blacksmith from ancient years that wished to paint the rivers in blood, in other words…if the weapon made blood spill by the dozen, it was a high chance that he could discount it off the original pay, though again it was a rumor, but unless you knew his code, you weren't getting it. "Oh hey, you were the guy that ordered 20 hoodies right?" she asked, Naruto nodded "Do you need my dad this time?"

"No, but I'd like to see the river flowing with blood" Tenten's eyes widened looking around, before closing the shop and taking him to the back.

"Ah can I do for you?" The man stood up and patted Naruto's head fondly while he smiled.

"I need a knife…like a really big knife." The Higarashi stared at him until the father understood

"I see, just the naked blade, or with a hilt?" Naruto raised two fingers and nodded. "Okay…I know you said big…but how big?" Naruto looked at his smithing table.

"Your gonna need a big mold and a huge table…3 feet of black chakra metal if you could, with a hilt please" The father nodded and told his daughter to bring his things for smithing, Tenten nodded getting his things and walking Naruto to the front.

"So what are you gonna do with that thing, I hope you're not compensating for anything" a few seconds of silence and both of them burst out laughing. "Oh who am I kidding with those damn chakra reserves I doubt your compensating though I can honestly feel someone like the Hyuga or Uchiha doing that"

Naruto nodded " Its actually for this sword style I'm learning, it's revolved in body decapitation, as in arms, legs, head and chest, while also stabbing in the lungs, kidneys or heart when they're either to strong or at their weakest." Tenten looked in awe.

"So what's the weapon your using right now?" She asked, to which he pulled out a butcher knife with weight seals on the blade and handle, she reached for it and she noticed he wouldn't let go of her hand "Naruto I like you but not like that" He blinked and laughed.

"No its not that, but I feel like you won't handle the weight well." He kept holding the blade and while she pouted, he gave a sigh "All right but hold it with both hands, alright?" She nodded smiling and held the hilt with both hands, as soon as he let go, the metal clashed against the floor, leaving Tenten using all of her might to lift it barely from the floor "The seals are specially designed to only accept two chakras, my chakra and a demon's chakra." He stretched his arms and grabbed the knife and putting it in his jacket.

"Damn Naruto, that's good seal so what are you going to do later." She asked, this amused Naruto, so he decided to play around this.

"Are you asking me out?" He asked innocently, seeing her get flustered for a moment only to slap him the next second, running inside "too much…well time to train"

 _ **Later ,Training ground 10**_

Asuma yawned playing shogi with Shikamaru while Ino played with her hair, thinking about the enigma that is their teammate, he apparently could teleport and summon bones but that just confused her, summoning bones sounded like a blood line or a summoning contract ability.

"Sensei… I was wondering…how did Naruto get so strong after a week of not being near any of us?" she asked, if there was one thing she hated more than forehead trying to advance on her Sasuke-kun, was a mystery.

"I'm sorry Ino, Naruto is entitled to his secrets, so if he won't tell you, I won't either, he hasn't told me either, so I can't tell you regardless…" Asuma responded and grunted as he soon lost to Shikamaru, this caused Ino to become aggravated, no one was stronger then Sasuke-kun, just when she was going to look for him, he appeared dropping from a tree.

"Naruto-baka, how are you so strong?" She yelled getting his attention, she seemed to not realize that Naruto lost his smile.

"Why do you wish to know Yamanaka-san?" he asked looking at her directly, something ready to break out of him 'Cross, don't'

" **Very well Skull-kid"** Cross spoke from the mind scape sighing letting his vessel handle the problem.

"Because a clanless loser has that power, that power has to be given to someone that's from a clan, like Sasuke-kun." Ooooooh…she shouldn't have said that.

"Is that so Yamanaka-san,then…how about a wager…you win…I'll teach you and your damn Uchiha how to use and control my power…I win…you drop your… 'love' for said Uchiha and actually train…and never question my abilities again" he held his hand out, his grin becoming grim.

"Deal loser!" she gripped his hand and he jumped away, Asuma sighed and stood up ready to start the match, but to call it a match was an insult, it was more like a quick abuse, cause at the beginning she used her mind body transfer technique, though she failed to notice that he had teleported and placed he knife at her neck leaking out his killing intent.

As soon as her spirit returned to her body she felt the pressure of a house and a knife at her neck, once she got naruto in her peripheral vision, she was damn near tearing up with the amount of ways he could kill her. "Yield" He spoke softly, though behind that sweet and soft voice spoke a dangerous person, one who could give you a VERY bad time.

"…I surrender…"he pulled his knife away and teleported to the other side of the training ground leaving the yamanaka scared out of her wits from her teammate. "Sensei…can I leave early…" Asuma looked at her, she was trembling, as in full on terrified.

Asuma took a drag of his cigar and puffed up the smoke sighing. "Very well,but I suggest you take Naruto's wager to heart… hell I'd say that he had everything to lose and nothing to gain." Ino pondered on the words of her sensei and left with a single thought.

'Why did he do it?'

 _ **Evening, Yamanka flowers**_

Yamanaka Ino was standing at the counter with a confuse visage now,she kept looking at an orange flower with a stark white petal,sighing just then Ino's mother, Momo Yamanaka looking at her daughter after her five minutes of staring at the flower. "Is something wrong sweetie?"

Ino jumped a bit and shook her head "Mom…If a guy…does something that…gets him to lose everything and gain nothing for…lets say you, only to make sure you are doing the right thing…" Ino waited for her mother to answer.

Momo looked at her daughter wither hands inter locked with a wide smile "If it were me id marry the guy on the spot!" She bellowed with a giggle she then looked at her daughter who paled at the mother's idea, seconds later she fainted.

"Did I say something wrong?"

 **So there you have it guys,chapter three,introducing a few insiders and a pair of love interest, so hey, tell me with who you'd like to have the pairing with, NaruTen or NaruIno, see you guys later**

 **Nuno, out!**


End file.
